Unattainable
by Kunoichi Blossom
Summary: Sasuke has always been cold to Sakura, but one day he goes way too far. Sakura then decides that she's had it with Sasuke and leaves the village in search of a new path. Two years pass without any sign from her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Kunoichi Blossom. I'm new here and this is my first story. I'm sorry if this chapter is too short for your likings and maybe even a bit boring, but I have a good reason! I didn't want to give too many details on the plot in just the first chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Full Summary: Sasuke has always been cold to Sakura, but one day he goes way too far. Sakura then decides that she's had it with Sasuke and leaves the village in search of a new path. Then about 2 years pass.

Sakura still hasn't returned. Before she left, she promised she would come back, but Sasuke knew that was a lie. She never intended to come back. He didn't know it back then, even though she didn't show it, her heart was slowly breaking. Every time he ignored her, rejected her, and insulted her.

It was all because of him. He was the cause of all her pain. Suddenly he felt a sudden feeling within him. It was coming from his heart. 'What is this feeling?' Sasuke thought as he frowned, 'I'm not supposed to feel like this..'

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Unattainable

By Kunoichi Blossom

Chapter 1

-

It was just the usual morning meeting.

They always met there on the red bridge.

Sakura came first. Then Sasuke. Then Naruto.

Kakashi, as usual, came late.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted. She waited in anticipation for him to reply.

He never did. Instead he ignored her and leaned against one of the bridge posts.

She sighed. 'He's always so cold to me.' Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a certain loud-mouthed shinobi.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-" she started, but before she could finish, Sasuke spoke.

"Dobe. Keep it down will you?"

"Hey Sasuke bastard! Why don't we just settle this once and for all? Right here? Right now? What do you say?" Naruto challenged him.

"Sure." Sasuke smirked.

"You guys! Please not today!" Sakura interrupted. Yes. This was the usual morning meeting- at least for Team 7.

"Stay out of this Sakura!" Naruto ordered.

"But-" she tried again.

"Come on." Sasuke said while stepping forward.

Meanwhile in the near treetops, Kakashi was silently watching the scene from afar. He chuckled. 'I guess I should reveal my presence and stop their childish games before things get ugly.'

Just before they made contact, Kakashi appeared between them. Both Naruto and Sasuke stopped their attacks. "Yo." Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late! Again! What's you're the reason this time!" Sakura fumed while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Yeah! Explain!" Naruto shouted at his sensei, backing Sakura up.

"I, uh, got lost on the road of life." he answered.

"Liar!" Both Sakura and Naruto shouted. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"So do we have any missions today?" Sakura asked.

"Only one. It's low-ranked." Kakashi answered.

"Man! Another one! Why do we always get stuck with these lame missions!" Naruto fussed.

'Yay! I'll have more time to spend with Sasuke-kun!' Sakura cheered inwardly while smiling on the outside. Inner Sakura: 'Hell yeah!'

Naruto muttered curses under his breathe.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Okay. Here are the details. It's a C-ranked mission. We are to escort a wealthy business man to his company. There is a possible danger of thieves." Kakashi said.

'I might have to fight!' Sakura panicked inside. Inner Sakura: 'Crap!'

"YES!" Naruto shouted happily and pumped his fist into the air.

Sasuke smirked.

"That's all. Now let's go. We'll meet our charge at the Hokage's office." Kakashi ordered.

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto cheered while running towards the Hokage's office like a mad man.

Sakura absent-mindedly followed him. She was too lost in her own thoughts.

'What's up with her?' Sasuke wondered, 'Before she was all happy and excited. Now she seems all sad and nervous.'

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn?"

"I need to speak with you." Kakashi said, seriousness lingering in his voice.

"About what?" Sasuke slightly arched one of his eye brows.

"Sakura."

"What about her?"

"I want you to leave her alone. Stop protecting her all the time. I want you to give her a chance." Kakashi said.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke replied half-heartedly. He began to walk off again, but was suddenly pulled back.

"I'm serious Sasuke." Kakashi said calmly, but firmly, gripping tightly onto one of his shoulders.

"Okay. I will." Sasuke replied slightly annoyed, shrugging Kakashi's hand away from his shoulder grudgingly.

"That's better." Kakashi said cheerfully, smiling behind his mask.

"I hate you." Sasuke said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Kakashi asked in a sing-song voice.

He sighed. "Nothing..." he said giving up. 'Stupid sensei.' he thought sullenly.

"HEY! SASUKE BASTARD! COME ON! YOU'RE REALLY SLOW YOU KNOW THAT! PICK UP THE PACE!" Naruto shouted. He was already at the Hokage's office.

"IDIOT! Sasuke-kun is not slow!" Sakura shouted, bonking Naruto hard on the head. She was there with him.

"OWW! Sakura-chan!" Naruto complained while rubbing the sore spot, attempting to ease the pain.

'At least she still has that temper of hers.' Sasuke thought.

"Hmph. Serves you right!" Sakura said hotly.

Sasuke made some quick hand seals and appeared right outside the Hokage's office where Naruto was. "Hn. Whatever. Kakashi-sensei wanted to speak with me." Sasuke said.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke replied.

"Bastard."

"Dobe."

"Bastard!"

"Dobe!"

"Bas-" Naruto started but was cut off.

"Come on you guys! Let's go! Kakashi-sensei is already in there!" Sakura shouted. She hated when they fought.

"Oh yeah." Both Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time. Sakura opened the door of the Hokage's office and went inside with both boys following her.

Kakashi welcomed them. "Meet our charge." Kakashi said signaling to a young man.

"Hi. I'm Yukio. And you are?"

"I'm Naruto!"

"Sasuke."

"And I'm Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura introduced herself while holding out her hand for a friendly handshake.

Yukio took her hand in his, but did not shake it. Instead he brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"The pleasure is all mine Sakura." Yukio said smoothly.

Sakura blushed like crazy. She was so shocked by his actions.

She wasn't the only one though.

At the time, Kakashi was a bit preoccupied. By preoccupied, I mean he was busy reading his perverted book. So he hadn't witnessed the "incident."

Naruto was also busy at the time. He had been annoying the Hokage. So he too hadn't seen the "incident."

Sasuke wasn't preoccupied or busy at the time. Meaning he had seen everything.

'What did he just do!' Sasuke thought angrily in his mind. 'Wait! Why do I care?' Sasuke was trying very hard to keep his composure. Sakura noticed this.

"Uhmm... Sasuke-kun? Are you... okay?"

"Hn."

"I guess I'll take that as a yes then."

Kakashi suddenly stopped reading his precious book. "Okay. Let's go." he ordered.

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto shouted happily. He ran towards the door, opened it up, and went bursting out of the room. He was running towards the entrance gates of Konoha at an unnecessarily high speed.

"Would you like to walk with me Sakura?" Yukio asked while holding out his hand.

"Oh. Uhmm... okay." Sakura accepted.

'What the!' Sasuke thought angrily. 'Wait! I'm not supposed to care, but then why do I feel like this?'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I want to know your opinion! You know since I'm new here. Please no flames! I will say again, I'm new here!

Kunoichi Blossom


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of those people who reviewed! I really appreciate it. I didn't think anyone would enjoy the first chapter. It seemed short and a bit boring to me. I re-read it recently and wasn't really satisfied with it so I edited it a bit and replaced the content. I didn't expect that many reviews to be honest.

I noticed that many of you were wondering how Yukio looks like. Well I'm going to describe him in this chapter.

**I have some few important facts for you to know.**

**1. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and the rest of the Rookie Nine are all still Genin and twelve years old. Gai's team is thirteen. I'll tell you when this changes.**

**2. This takes place after the mission dealing with Zabuza and Haku.**

**3. This happens before the Chuunin Selection Exam.**

**4. Sasuke never leaves Konoha in this story.**

Now on with the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Unattainable

By Kunoichi Blossom

Chapter 2

-

They had well been on their way by now. So far the mission was going smoothly. Nothing had gone wrong. They hadn't encountered any thieves. Well at least not yet. They were glad for that. At the most Sakura and Kakashi were. Sakura didn't want to fight and Kakashi was just feeling lazy.

Sasuke had calmed down and regained his normal composure. He hadn't meant to overreact, at least in his mind. He just wasn't used to having guys hit on Sakura. He decided to talk to Naruto about this. "Naruto!"

"What is it Sasuke bastard?" Naruto asked as he stopped and waited for Sasuke to catch up to where he was since he always lingered back from the rest of the group.

Sasuke walked over to him and lowered his voice a bit. "I want to talk with you."

"About what?" Naruto asked as he raised one of his eyebrows, noticing the seriousness in Sasuke's voice.

"Sakura." Sasuke stated plainly, getting straight to the point.

"What about her?" (KB: This reminds me of when Kakashi and Sasuke talked in the last chapter...)

"Have you noticed anything eye-catching?"

Naruto blinked, looking just as clueless as ever. "Nope. Why?"

"Dobe. You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what!"

"Dobe." Sasuke said, punching Naruto hard on his shoulder.

"OWW! What the heck was that for Sasuke bastard! Stop calling me that too!" Naruto fussed. Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him in the direction of where Yukio and Sakura were walking together. Naruto just looked then blinked. "Is there a reason you turned me in this direction!"

Sasuke was getting slightly annoyed now. "That Yukio guy is hitting on Sakura." He said through slightly clenched teeth. It was loud enough for only Naruto, who was just right next to him, to hear.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit. "Really?"

Sasuke sighed, trying to keep himself in check and to fight the urge to hit Naruto really hard in the face. "Take a closer look. Take your time though. Try not to hurt yourself if you can't see it." Sasuke scorned.

Naruto just tried to ignore the insults and looked more closely at the two.

-

"You have beautiful eyes Sakura." Yukio complimented.

"Thanks." Sakura replied turning away for a moment to hide a small, faint blush.

"You're welcome." Yukio said, smiling at her predicament. He looked down beside him where one of Sakura's hands was swaying to her movements as she walked. He put his hand out a little bit more and eventually caught her hand in his.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit at the suggestive contact and looked at Yukio. He just gave her a small smile. She could feel her cheek reddening from slight unease. "Uhmm... I have to go talk to Kakashi-sensei real quick. I'll be right back!" Sakura said dumbly and let go of Yukio's hand quite clumsily. Heck, who said Sasuke was the only one who wasn't used to guys hitting on Sakura? She, herself, wasn't used to it either.

Yukio laughed to himself, smiling. 'How cute.' He thought.

-

"Sasuke bastard! Did you see that! Sakura-chan blushed when Yukio tried to hold her hand!" Naruto said as if he couldn't believe what he'd just seen.

"Of course I saw it." Sasuke said and whacked Naruto's head, "Dobe. This is what I've been trying to show you."

"You were trying to show me that Yukio was hitting on Sakura?" Naruto asked, trying to make sure if his thoughts were correct.

"Yes." Sasuke said in exasperation, "If you weren't so clueless, you would've seen that a long time ago."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"I didn't know you knew what resent meant."

"Eh..." Naruto blinked, "I don't."

"Then why'd you use it?"

"I thought it sounded cool!" Naruto said as he smiled and began to laugh. (KB: You were my inspiration for this part of the story kyuubi-lover!)

"Dobe." Sasuke said, smacking Naruto hard on the head once again, stopping his laughter.

Naruto grumbled inaudible words as he rubbed his head, trying to ease the pain. "Do you think she feels anything for him?" Naruto blinked a few moments later, completely forgetting about their earlier argument.

"I'm not entirely sure. It's hard to tell." Sasuke said as he began to muse over the situation.

"If she does, what do you think she sees in him?" Naruto asked, giving Sasuke a questioning look.

"Dobe. How should I know? I'm not gay." Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit as he looked at Sasuke. "Or are you?"

Sasuke decided to just let himself go and punched Naruto really hard in the face. "Dobe."

Naruto suppressed a moan as a look of agony overcame his face. Sasuke had hit him really hard. It hurt. A lot. Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto. After a few moments, Naruto calmed down. "I hope she doesn't feel anything for him. He doesn't seem that great of a guy. I'm way better than him."

Sasuke slightly sweat dropped at his commentary.

Naruto looked over at Sakura who was now with Kakashi.

-

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura smiled as she began to walk beside him.

"What's up?" Kakashi gave Sakura a questioning glance before he went back to reading his precious book.

"Nothing." Sakura smiled again. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine." Kakashi said curtly, keeping his attention on his perverted novel.

"Uhmm..." Sakura started, trying to think of something to start up a conversation. She was having a hard time though.

Kakashi sighed, closing his precious book. "Why are you really here Sakura?"

Sakura huffed. "I can't just come and spend time with my sensei?" Sakura gave a hurt look that was obviously fake.

"No. Usually there's a better reason." Kakashi said in a blunt voice.

"Fine! Be that way then! I'll just go back over to Yukio and stay with him!" Sakura huffed again.

"That's exactly what you should be doing anyways." Kakashi said keeping his eyes glued to his perverted novel the whole time.

"Pervert." Sakura mumbled as she slowly made her way back to Yukio. She didn't really want to go back to him. It wasn't that she didn't like him at all. It was just that she felt kind of uncomfortable of how he'd been acting towards her whenever they were alone together. She couldn't really deny that Yukio was attractive because he really was. She even admitted to herself that his looks rivaled that of even Sasuke's. 'He does treat me better than Sasuke, but...'

"So what'd you need to talk to your sensei about?" Yukio asked, smiling, as Sakura reached him.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked, "Oh! You don't need to know." Yukio just shrugged at her answer and they both continued walking. Sakura sighed inwardly.

-

Naruto kept his gaze on Sakura the whole time as she walked back over to where Yukio was. His gaze then shifted over to Yukio and it looked as if he was studying him. Well, actually, he was studying him.

Yukio was actually very attractive. He was still quite young; around Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's age. He seemed to be pretty well built. His skin was a pale shade of cream and it seemed flawless with its soft looking complexion. His face was prominent and was very alluring. His eyes were a deep color of auburn. His hair matched his eyes and was styled rather messily. He wore a brown colored t-shirt and khaki colored shorts.

"Yup. I'm way better than him." Naruto swanked. Sasuke sweat dropped again.

"Why'd you bring this up with me anyway Sasuke bastard?" Naruto questioned him.

"You like her don't you?"

"Yeah, but why do you care?"

"Who said I cared?"

"You hate me, yet you told me?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Plus when have you ever paid attention to Sakura?"

"I don't."

"Then how'd you notice that Yukio was hitting on Sakura?"

"Dobe, let it go now." Sasuke said trying to shrug off the subject.

"And when have you ever cared about my feelings for her?"

"I said let it go already!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

Naruto tried to think of a fitting explanation for all of these questions. As he found one, a smile made its way onto his face. "Ehehe. You like Sakura huh?" Naruto kept on smiling.

"What the heck!" Sasuke exclaimed as he began to glare at Naruto.

"Admit it Sasuke bastard! You like her!" Naruto began to laugh.

"I do not." Sasuke said calmly as his eyes narrowed even more.

"You wouldn't be denying it if you did!" Naruto laughed even harder, hunching over and clutching his stomach a bit.

Sasuke closed his eyes as one of his eyebrows twitched in slight annoyance. "Whatever." He sighed and continued walking. 'I've got to stay calm. That was my second out burst today. Well one was in my head, but that doesn't really matter.'

Naruto kept on laughing. 'He must like her! That's the only fitting explanation!' he thought.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was still laughing. (KB: It really isn't that funny...) One of his eyes began to twitch again. 'How can he keep going like that? His laughing hasn't even faltered for a second.' Sasuke thought wearily.

As hours passed, they got closer and closer to their destination. Naruto's laughter had finally stopped as well. Everything was going fine so far.

'I'm won't have to fight after all!' Sakura squealed inwardly. Inner Sakura: 'Hell yeah!'

'It's been smooth sailing; just the way I wanted it.' Kakashi thought, sighing in content.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto huffed as he walked over to him.

"Yes?" Kakashi replied.

"I thought you said this was a C-ranked mission!"

"It is."

"It doesn't seem like it! You said we were going to be encountering thieves!"

"No. I said there was a possible danger of thieves." Kakashi corrected him.

"This isn't a C-ranked mission at all if you ask me! This isn't even a D-ranked one! It's more like an academy test if anything!" Naruto rambled.

Kakashi sweat dropped and went back to reading his perverted novel. All of a sudden eight kunai along with eight shuriken came hurtling towards Yukio's backside. No one perceived the attack yet except for Kakashi. He was behind Yukio in a flash and he countered all of the weapons with his own in one swift flick. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the surrounding areas. Suddenly more weapons came shooting out, but this time Kakashi saw where they had come from. He countered the attack and afterwards threw more weapons to where he had seen the opposing weapons come from.

He could hear the enemies swiftly dodge the counter attack. Then out of no where, one of them started to speak. "So you're Hatake Kakashi eh? How interesting..."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"I'm Tai and I want that boy you have with you." the man replied.

"You can't have him."

"Who said I needed your permission? I'll be taking him by force." Tai retorted.

"You can try, but you won't succeed." Kakashi said in a matter of fact tone.

"We'll see about that." Tai snickered mockingly.

"Things were going so smoothly and now this..." Kakashi muttered to himself.

Tai jumped out a little in front of their group, coming out into the open. At first sight, he looked pretty tough, but looks can be deceiving. A little after him, six more enemy men followed.

"You guys are out numbered." Tai gloated with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Take care of the other six enemy men. I'll handle Tai." Kakashi ordered, sparing a short glance in their direction.

"Okay!" Naruto shouted in excitement and Sasuke just nodded in reply.

Kakashi looked over at Sakura who looked like she was about to faint. He slightly sweat dropped at the sight of her. "Sakura!" he called out to her.

"Y-yes!" Sakura slightly stammered in reply. She was a bit nervous since there were so many thieves around.

"I want you to protect Yukio. Naruto, Sasuke, and I will handle the enemies. Don't worry so much about it. Remember what I said during the last mission?"

"You will never let your comrades die." she replied with a steadier voice.

Kakashi smiled warmly at her. "So what are you worried about?"

Sakura smiled slightly. "I'm not worried about anything anymore. I'll protect Yukio." She looked over at the young man, "Get behind me." she ordered hastily. Yukio complied.

Kakashi flashed her thumbs up before he charged towards Tai. "Show me what you've got!" Tai exclaimed.

"You seem so confident. I'll change that soon enough." Kakashi swiftly took out eight shuriken and threw them directly at Tai. Tai countered them with his own, all except two. Those two cut long gashes across his face. He cringed a bit from the slight pain, but he recovered a few moments later.

"I may just be a thief, but I have skills of a shinobi." Tai sneered.

"That may be, but the real thing is even better." Kakashi retorted. He appeared right in front of Tai, quickly summoned some chakra to his feet, and kicked him hard in the stomach. Tai coughed a bit as he was sent flying into the air, but then a log took his place. "Replacement jutsu." Kakashi muttered to himself as he began to think of where the enemy would appear next.

"He I am." Kakashi heard from behind him. Tai grabbed him by the shoulders and was about to knee kick him in the back. Kakashi thought fast and sent some chakra to his feet then pushed hard onto the ground. He flipped over and landed behind Tai. Tai blinked and growled in frustration.

"Here I am." Kakashi said, mocking Tai's earlier words. Without a moment's hesitation, Kakashi kicked him hard on the side. Before Tai hit the ground, Kakashi kicked him high into the air. He then appeared in mid air near where Tai was now struggling to find some sense of balance. A smirk made its way to Kakashi's mostly covered face. He then began to do a series of upward kicks to Tai's back with a series of punches following. Tai began to cough up blood as Kakashi continued to abuse his body.

-

Kakashi wasn't the only busy one. Naruto and Sasuke were also having their "fun."

"I only have two more to go!" Naruto boasted. "What about you Sasuke bastard?" Naruto looked over at him.

Sasuke smirked as he brought another one of his enemy men down. "I only have one more now." Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Dobe! Look out behind you!"

"Huh!" Naruto spun around right when a kunai was about to be stabbed into his chest by one of the enemy men. Naruto's eyes widened. All of a sudden, the man staggered backwards. Naruto blinked and looked to see what had just happened. The man fell to the ground and Naruto spotted two kunai successfully hit at the man's heart.

"Dobe. Keep your guard up." Naruto heard someone say behind him. He turned around.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto started, "Don't call me that!" He blinked. "Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi signaled over to where Sasuke was now fighting his last enemy. (KB: You thought it was Sasuke who saved him huh! Ha!)

"You know he was supposed to be one of mine! Sasuke and I split the enemy men!" Naruto signaled to the now dead enemy man Kakashi had killed, "Now he'll get more kills than me!" Naruto pouted like a small child. Kakashi sweat dropped. "What happed with Tai?"

"I took care of him." Kakashi replied bluntly.

"Okay. Well I'm going to take down my last enemy man now." Naruto said.

"I've got your back if you need me, but I'll just watch you for now."

-

"Ugh..." Tai moaned, groggily opening his eyes. "What happened! Where am I!" Tai slightly panicked as he realized that he was hanging upside down from a high tree branch. He looked down at himself and he saw that he was entirely tied up. He cursed under his breathe. He looked over at his shuriken holster. His hands were tightly wrapped up, but he tried wiggling his fingers. He slowly freed his hands and when he did, he reached inside his holster and took out a single shuriken. He began his work on cutting the ropes. A few moments later, he had cut himself halfway out. He wriggled his body a bit and he began to fall. He flipped over right before he was about hit the ground and then stretched out a bit.

He walked over to a nearby bush and hunched over, peeking out into the small clearing of where the fighting was taking place. He spotted Yukio who was still being guarded by Sakura. Tai smirked. 'I think I'll just go through her. She seems the weakest of them all.' All of a sudden Tai rushed out head on towards Sakura. No one expected this. Naruto and Sasuke were both caught up in their battles and Kakashi was far off to the side watching over them. It looked as if it was too late.

"Sakura!" Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke all shouted out to her as they realized what was happening.

They saw a look of horror make its way onto Sakura's face as they heard a kunai disgustingly cut through flesh.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it! Hehe. I ended it at a cliff hanger! I've always wanted to do that. Anyways I hope you're happy that I've finally updated. I'm really sorry for updating so late! I had kind of lost my inspiration to write this story any longer since it was so cliché, but I decided against that since a lot of people already liked it. Actually I wasn't planning on updating this soon since I wanted my new beta reader, InsaneYunay, to beta read this chapter beforehand. I'm sorry Yunay-chan! I really wanted to update. Please review!

Kunoichi Blossom


End file.
